


I'll Wait

by shineystark



Series: All the Love you Give [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, im sorry for this, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: Bucky goes home to visit his sisters and find out that Steve moved away a year ago





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This has a flashback so if it's not very obvious please tell me I will try to change it.

“Wan! Nat! I am home!” Bucky yelled walking into the tiny Brooklyn apartment and sitting on the couch. 

He thought about stopping at Steve’s but immediately decided against it. Thinking that he should leave Steve alone as the boy wanted. 

“Big Bro how’s it going?” Bucky’s youngest sister Wanda asked sitting next to him. 

“I'm holding up after all a war is a war,” Bucky replied. 

“Is that the pleasant voice of my big brother I hear?” Nat yelled from the other room.

“Sure is,” Bucky laughed. 

“Where’s my boyfriend?” Nat asked.

“Currently visiting his brother in Iowa,” Bucky replied. ‘But don’t worry Nat, Clint should be coming up tomorrow.” 

“Good she needs to get away from me for a while, all she does is whine and complain about how she misses Clint. Oh Clint, how I miss you! Oh Clint please stay safe!” Wanda says teasing her older sister. 

“You guys been doing what I asked?” Bucky asked lowly. 

“Buck about that,” Wanda started.

“Stevie left for California last month,” Natasha finished. 

Bucky starting breathing heavily. 

“Buck…” 

“I’m gonna go get some air.” 

Bucky immediately shot up from the couch and left that apartment as fast as he could. 

“Bucky!” He hears one of is sister yell, not entirely sure which one. 

“Give him a minute Wanda,” Natasha said. “His whole life fell apart with one sentence for the second time,” 

Wanda sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

“We shouldn’t have told him, Steve didn't even tell us about him leaving we had to wait until he sent us a letter telling us to tell Buck. His ass didn’t have balls to even tell him.” 

“Wanda we have known Steve all out lives the only reason he told us to tell Bucky was because he knew it would hurt less coming from his family.” 

“Steve was the only thing keeping Bucky going and in an instant, we took that away from him,”

“Steve already left when he told Bucky how he wanted a break. Buck knew it but couldn’t accept the fact he was actually leaving all we told him was what he already knew but couldn’t accept.”

The two girls sat on the couch hoping Bucky would be okay.

\- 

Bucky couldn’t believe it. 

He thought back to the time he was drafted, how telling Steve was one of the things he dreaded the most. Steve knew of Bucky’s military dreams and never wanted to take those away from him, so that’s why he never told Bucky how much he didn’t want Bucky to go.

Both boys at the same moment Steve in his apartment in California and Bucky sitting outside on a bench not far from he and Steve's favorite restaurant, go back to the day Bucky told Steve about getting drafted. 

“Stevie, I gotta tell you something,” Bucky said. 

He and Steve were sitting around their apartment one night and the old tv, they spent a year saving for, was the only thing lighting up the room. 

“Yeah, Buck?” 

“Yesterday, I got the letter.” 

Every boy over the age of 17 knew about the letter. The letter telling you that you may never see your family again, the letter making sure you know you are serving your country, the letter that shows you tried to stop the madness spreading over the world. The letter that every family member, wife, partner, friend fears. But for Bucky Barnes, it was a letter he couldn’t wait to get. 

“Stevie, I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone,” Bucky said seeing how the boys' smile fell. “Plus, I can come visit you every 6 months.”

“Buck you can’t forget about me over there, okay. You gotta remember to come home to me.”

“Only if every time I come home I get to see that pretty smile on your face waiting for me,” Bucky said.

“I’ll wait,” Steve promised. 

“Good because you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Bucky said bringing Steve closer to him.

It was a promise both boys intended to keep, but one boy seemed to have forgotten about.


End file.
